


Heirloom

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never too early!" he proclaims. "I want our child to be spoiled rotten, so we'd better start shopping now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://nekare.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nekare.livejournal.com/)**nekare**.

"Well," he says, handing her a mug of tea and settling beside her in front of the fire, "this time next year, we'll be buying a lot more presents."

"James, it's a bit early to think about that. I just found out yesterday. I'm not even showing yet."

"Never too early!" he proclaims. "I want our child to be spoiled rotten, so we'd better start shopping now." He kisses her cheek and rests one hand absently on her belly.

She pulls her shawl tighter around her shoulders and asks him if the window is closed, she feels a draft. He gets up to check, and she watches the fire as she sips her tea.

On the first Christmas she can remember, her mother gave her an old, broken doll. "It's an heirloom, Lily, do you know what that is?" She shook her head, and her mother smiled. The doll's name was Juniper, and she had belonged to her mother's mother's mother. One of her eyes was missing and the stuffing was coming out of her right leg and she sort of smelled like Nana's old cat, but Lily loved her just the same. She had brought Juniper with her to Hogwarts, to her wedding, to the flat when they moved in last year. James doesn't know, but he wouldn't understand if he did. It's a family secret, passed from mother to daughter for four generations, and a "Muggle thing", as he so often calls her family quirks.

He comes back from the other room. "I opened and shut all the windows three times, and sealed them just in case. Don't want our little bundle to freeze."

They sit in front of the fire for a long time, her head against his chest, until she asks him, "James, do you think we're going to have a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care," he says. "As long as it has two arms and two legs and can make goblets explode in a couple of years, I'll be happy."

"Mm," she says, drains her mug, and tries not to think about Juniper lying in the back of the closet.


End file.
